Episode 401: Castoffs
Plot Laura is given an order by her mother to care for her dog, Jack, before going to town to greet a newcomer, Kezia Horn, who lives in a house without walls. Laura becomes frustrated at Jack and gives up trying to take the ticks out of his ears. Mary, Laura, Nellie and Willie go to visit Kezia and find out what a unique, yet kind person she is. When Laura arrives home, she finds old Jack dead in the barn. In tears, she and her family bury him in the meadow. Later, Charles brings home a stray dog that followed him home from Mankato but Laura refuses to bond with the dog. Kezia speaks to Laura about how the dog only wants to love her, and how she is also wanting to love others but not being accepted. Guilt-ridden Laura runs to find the dog and bonds with him. Reverend Alden speaks with Kezia and she decides to leave Walnut Grove because no one is accepting of her. It's up to Laura to get everyone to change their minds before it is too late. Background Information This is the first Appareance of Jonathan and Alice Garvey(Merlin Olsen,Hersha Parady)in the Series. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Barney: Jack * Jeffrey: Bandit Quotes *Laura: I can't love some dog that just chases his tail all the time!  *Kezia: Pretty smart little fellow, if you ask me. You wouldn't play with him, so he made do with what he had. ---- *Charles: (to Laura when he brings the new dog into the barn) Hey, Half-Pint. Look what followed me home from Mankato. He's just a stray, but he's a good dog. He's smart. (the dog licks Laura's face) Hey, look at that, he's really taking a shine to you! He can be yours, if you want. *Laura: I don't want him. *Charles: Oh, come on. He just wants to give you a little loving, that's all. *Laura: I DON'T WANT HIM! (runs out of the barn) ---- *Laura: (running into Church in the middle of services) Reverend Alden! Reverend Alden! Miss Kezia's gone. We can't let her go! (turns to the congregation) She left because she thought she didn't belong here. But she's wrong. We need her here. She's got so much love to give. She made me see that I needed Bandit just as much as he needed me. She was good and kind to anyone who gave her half a chance. So what if she was different? We're all different! When we knocked on her make-believe door, she let us in. When she knocked, nobody heard her. ---- *Carrie: (about the dog) We have to name him. *Charles: Hey, you're right. Anyone have any ideas? *Carrie: We can call him Tom. Sally North has a dog named Tom. *Mary: Sally North has a cat. *Carrie: Oh, yeah. *Charles: Well, he looks like he's wearing a mask, and he was trying to steal some food when I met him, so what if we call him Bandit? *Caroline: Oh, I think Bandit really suits him. *Carrie: Yeah! *Caroline: What do you think, Laura? *Laura: I don't care what you name him. May I please be excused? ---- Gallery Bandit.jpg Bandit1.jpg ThCADOF7JP.jpg Jack.jpg Kezia6.jpg External links * IMDb * TV.com * TV Guide 401 401